User blog:TDIwriter/Team Unstoppable Answers Your Questions!
Hey, everyone! It's that time! Here are the answers to your questions! 'For the whole team: Who is the "sweeper" of the group?' Brandon: I'd say...either Bruno or Webly. They're both wicked fast, and have good attack. Bruno: Um...I suppose Brandon's right, it would be either myself or Webly. We are the fastest ones on the team, after all... Webly: It's totally me. I mean, come on, bro. Check out my wingspan! Yeeeeah. The ladies loooove an impressive wingspan. Avi: Sweeping is for cowards. The Machoke Man likes to get right up in the action, you know what I'm saying? And, Webly may have an impressive wingspan, but does he have sweet belt? I don't think so. The Machoke Man has a sweet belt. Koopa: Webly and Bruno are surely the sweepers of the team. The rest of us have the high attack, but we're just not fast enough to sweep. Gideon: Who needs to sweep when you can gore with your tusks? For all of you: How is Brandon as a trainer? Bruno: Well, it's obvious he cares about all of us. I remember, when I was a Cyndaquil, I was always afraid to be chosen by a trainer. I was afraid I'd be too weak, or too cowardly for them...but then Brandon came. Thanks to him, I'm confident in my power, and I feel like a valuable member of Team Unstoppable. Webly: Yeah...I hate to admit it, but Brandon is probably just as cool as I am. I don't know why, but people tend to pass over us in the Pidgey line for the less awesome Fearow. Thankfully, Brandon was smart enough to see how awesome I am, and kept me out of the box. He's a good egg, even if his wingspan is a little lacking. Avi: The Machoke Man approves of Brandon, yeaaaaah. He recognized that I am the world's greatest heavy-hitter. He trained me up from an incredibly powerful Machop, all the way to the incredibly powerful Machoke that singlehandedly drives Team Unstoppable. Well, maybe with a little help from those other guys, once in a while. In summation, Brandon is down with the Machoke Man. Dig it! Koopa: Oooooh, he's such a sweetheart! He stayed up with me all night, crying and watching the Lifetime network when that red Gyarados broke up with me. And honey, let me tell you...he makes a mean stack of pancakes. Gideon: Although I am inclined to point out that I'm a vibrant and independant woman, who doesn't need a trainer...I suppose Brandon has done a lot for me, and deserves a little credit. For everyone: What do you consider your most epic individual battle? Bruno: I think the battle against Whitney's Miltank was surely our toughest...for me, it was battling against Silver's Croconaw. It felt really good to be able to overcome my type disadvantage and win for the team. Webly: Hahaha, definitely when I swept Chuck's entire team. My wings were looking especially shiny and well-groomed, that day. Avi and Koopa: Our tag-team battle against Jasmine's Steelix. Gideon: I savor every battle I'm in...I can't pick just one. For the team: What's the highlight of your journey? Brandon: Well, definitely meeting all of my Pokemon. Especially the five that here right now. We're been through a lot together, and as long as we stay united, we'll never fail. Bruno: Hmm...I think, just getting out to see the world with my friend Brandon. Yeah, that's probably my favorite part. Webly: Oh, evolving into a Pidgeot, hands down. Not just because I'm stunningly handsome...I was always bullied, as a Pidgey, by the Spearow. It got better when I became a Pidgeotto, but the Fearow still gave me trouble. Now that I'm a Pidgeot, I'm the king of sky, and can out-fly, out-battle, and out-shine any other beast with wings. Avi: Showing all the other punk Machokes that the Machoke Man is the one and only champion! I'm the original king of Mt. Mortar, and thanks to the team, I'm in top physical condition and can upstage anyone who tries to dethrone the Machoke King. Koopa: Evolving was pretty nice...it isn't easy to meet quality guys, as a Magikarp, you know. Though, as a Gyarados, it's really hard to find a lipstick big enough for my full lips. Am I right, ladies? Gideon: The highlight of my journey was joining the team. Now that I'm travelling, I can prove to all the male Donphan that my tusks are just as strong as their tusks. For Gideon: You're the newest member, how well have you meshed with the rest of the team? Gideon: Well, it was awkward at first. The newest member is always subject to some "hazing", you know. Bruno was really nice, though, and introduced me to everyone. And Koopa is my best friend, being the only other female at the team at this point. So naturally, we became close. Webly and Avi were the ones that hazed me the most. I think it was because I was only level 25, when I joined. Anyway, Webly was always pointing out that my wingspan was weak. I was like, hello? I'm an elephant, I don't have a wingspan. That confused him. Avi liked to challenge me to wrestling matches. He won back that, but now I can give him quite a match. He doesn't like to admit it, though. Overall, I think I've meshed pretty well. For Avi: How did you become The Machoke Man? Avi Savage: Well, it all started when I was a wee Machop in the Savage household. My mother wanted me to become a tax attorney and my father...well, he wanted me to take over the family's thriving sugarcane farm. They weren't too happy when I told them I wanted to travel the Johto region as part of a battling team. To them, it was completely barbaric. One day, I decided that enough was enough. I left home, and traveled to Mt. Mortar to hone my skills. After about a week of being harassed by Geodude and Zubat gangs, Brandon found and captured me. I told him about my dream, and he promised to help. We both realized that I would have to hide my identity, so that my parents wouldn't find me. That's when he got the idea to refer to me as "The Machoke Man". Needless to say, I loved the nickname. The rest is history, yeaaah. For Bruno: How do you feel about your fallen comrades? Bruno: Sigh...I knew that was coming, eventually. To be honest, for a long time...I was really angry with Brandon, for letting anything happen to our team. I know it wasn't fair to blame him for their deaths...but at the time, I was just so upset. I was closest to Fan and Bocaj, since they had been on the team with me the longest. Kevvy was a pretty quiet guy, so I never felt especially close to him. I still miss him, sometimes, and I wish I had gotten to know him better. Fan was always working so hard, to prove herself. I think she felt like she had to, you know? She was the smallest. She had the biggest heart, though. Bocaj was a really calm guy. Even right before he died, he didn't have a care in the world. He was really sensitive, though. You could tell he wanted to do his best. JLOM wasn't exactly welcomed, by most of the team, when he first joined. Being an Ekans, he was a little threatening to Fan and Bocaj. After awhile, he earned their respect. I think the reason he really strived to become and Arbok was so he could avenge the deaths of Fan and Bocaj. He was a fighter, right to the end. Now, Jessica was still pretty new to our team, but she gave that Miltank one heck of a fight. She probably did more damage to that Miltank than the rest of us, combined. She wanted to fit in, I know that. Once again, I wish I'd gotten to know her and Kevvy more. For Brandon: Will you show us all of the Clair fight? Brandon: Oh, yes. I'll be showing every single turn, of the Clair fight. Beginning to end, in all of it's glory. How could I not? It's what we've been training for, all week. Anyway, thanks for you questions, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Q&A session! Category:Blog posts